1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of labelers and subcombinations thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art in the United States
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,444 to Kaplan granted Dec. 22, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,929 to Kurt Schrotz granted Oct. 12, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,918 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. granted June 6, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,396 to Donald J. Stewart granted April 28, 1981; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,692 to Daniel S. Torbeck granted Oct. 4, 1983.